


Quedate conmigo.

by YoruWinchester



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M, One Shot, m-preg
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 11:49:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14894076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YoruWinchester/pseuds/YoruWinchester
Summary: La vida de Jared y Jensen cambia por completo cuando tienen una noche juntos en un hotel de París, ninguno de los dos se conoce antes de aquello y poco recuerdan de cuando estuvieron juntos pero el destino es una perra como Jared le gusta llamarlo a veces  y las cosas se las abienta a la cara antes de aque alguno sea capaz de posicionarse bien.Jensen sigue fiel a Susan, su pareja con quien esta a punto de compremeterse.Jared solo sigue la regla de mantenerse soltero y disfrutar con moderación de vez en cuando.





	Quedate conmigo.

  
**Prólogo.**

  
El hecho de que su relación con Matt fuera de mal en peor simplemente no ayudaba mucho, tampoco ayudaba el hecho de que tenía que seguir trabajando en el hospital mirando su cara todos los días como un constante recordatorio de lo que fueron y lo que no seguirían siendo. Si le preguntaban a Jared el porque había terminado con Matt su respuesta sería simple  concisa "Vivían en la monotonía" simple y absurda monotonía; quizá en el pasado hubiera dado todo por una vida como esta, por estar con alguien y tener algo tan firme como lo tenían ellos hasta hace unas semanas pero ahora que lo había vivido en carne propia sabía que no era así, que estaba mucho mejor si las cosas avanzaban de a poco y no que de la noche a la mañana te dieras cuenta que te despertabas una hora para seguir todo a la misma hora, sin excepción ni siquiera los fines de semana.

  
Un constante en su vida siempre había sido que podía mantener la cabeza ocupada en el trabajo, desenvolverse en el sin problema, como si fuera lo más interesante que pudiera hacer por siempre -aunque a veces no tuviera siquiera trabajo que hacer- pero había veces en que el destino simplemente le hacía darse de bruces contra el suelo y recordarle que aunque tuviera mucho trabajo las cosas no iban a desaparecer así como así, que aunque quisiera escapar sus problemas seguirían allí cuando fuera lo suficientemente valiente para levantar la cara de entre sus piernas. Quizá por eso había optado por tomarse unos días de vacaciones, tomar ese viaje que llevaba meses postergando porque Matt no quería salir de la rutina y por ende el no podía si quería seguir un buen noviazgo sin peleas que se interpusieran.

  
Ahora el problema que acarreaba era completamente diferente, había decidido llegar a París casi a principios de semana para organizarse bien y empezar a disfrutar desde el día siguiente, quizá si solo se hubiera ido a su habitación cuando sintió que había bebido demasiado en el bar del hotel nada de lo que paso después hubiera sucedido, no hubiera conocido a ese hombre aparentemente de negocios -su ropa de chico rico lo delataba- con esa sonrisa que lograba arrugar la esquina de sus hijos y mucho menos con esos ojos verdes tan llamativos como los suyos tan cambiantes, el resto después de una pequeña charla acompañada de un par de tragos más estaba completamente en negro hasta la mañana siguiente donde había despertado en su habitación completamente desnudo, un pequeño dolor de cadera que le recordaba lo bien que la había pasado anoche y varias marcas en el cuerpo que parecían burlarse de él cuando se vio en el espejo aquella mañana.

  
Jared padía jurar sobre su barriga que todo esto era el karma actuando por todas las veces que con Matt no llegaron a más que simples besos en una borrachera o por todas las veces que ambos no llegaron a nada demasiado cansados siquiera para un trabajo manual. ¿Cómo era posible que él un hombre de 23 años se hubiera acostado con un completo desconocido del cual apenas y sabía su nombre? No recordaba si le había dicho apellido solo que se llamaba Jensen y que era un par de años mayor que él, luego de eso, de la charla donde estuvieron hablando mayoritariamente del trabajo de ambos había subido al cuarto entre besos y caricias por lo que su cuerpo podía entregarle habían tenido unas buenas rondas de sexo sin protección; realmente lo último solo lo inquietaba era el hecho de haber tenido sexo con un extraño, de los 9 años que llevaba siendo abiertamente Gay jamás le había pasado aquello, ni siquiera cuando sus parejas eran todas mujeres o cuando había estado en algunas fiestas de la Universidad, esto simplemente era el punto máximo.

  
El constante sónido de su teléfono fue un recordatorio de que debía levantarse, que debía bañarse y si quería recuperar algo de su dignidad hacer unas visitas e irse del país, volver al trabajo y sobre todo hacer que esto jamás había pasado, no podía contarle a nadie de su pequeña aventura porque si lo hacía su hermana posiblemente le contaría a sus padres y estos pondrían el grito en el cielo porque su hijo mediano se había acostado con un hombre que no conocía y que su familia no estaba para ese tipo de vergüenzas, suficiente habían tenido con el termino de relación entre él y Matt para agregarles otra; amaba a su familia pero a veces -solo a veces- le hubiera gustado no haberle hecho caso a Matt y haber llamado a su familia para ponerse en contacto de nuevo, hubiera sido más fácil mantenerse en el anonimato unos años más.

  
-Hola Misha-saludó al fin-¿Qué tal todo en el hospital?-

  
-Bastante bien, algunos pacientes que extrañan a su doctor favorito ¿Qué tal las vacaciones? cuándo me dijiste que ibas a París realmente pensé que lo decías de broma pero las fotos que me enviaste ayer realmente dicen toda la verdad-

  
-Van bien-quizá podía mentirle a Misha aunque luego se sintiera demasiado culpable para ello-Pero extraño el hospital, necesito volver ¿Crees que sería muy pronto si pasado mañana me presento a trabajar?-

  
-La verdad es que me habías pedido dos semanas para respirar otro aire, aprender un nuevo idioma y tomar bastantes fotos con las cuales hacer sufrir a Matt ¿Puedo saber el porque de tu cambio?-

  
-Solo...-mordió sus labios sin saber que responder-Creo que no era lo que había pensado en un principio, podríamos venir juntos una próxima vez-

  
-¿Y dejar que el hospital se venga abajo?-prácticamente Misha era quien llevaba las riendas en la planta donde trabajaban, solo una vez había faltado por enfermedad y literalmente el piso no había podido con todos los pacientes que iban y venían, por eso estaba Jared como segundo al mando, si uno no podía, el otro estaba allí para mantener el orden-No gracias, me gusta mi vida tal como esta-se burlo-quizá en unos meses más cuando encontremos a alguien completamente capacitado para este tipo de cosas podremos irnos de vacaciones a París. Supongo que haré una excepción contigo Jared, te quiero del primer turno en dos días más y no me importara que tan cansado estes para esto-

  
-Gracias Mish, eres el mejor-

  
-Sabes que lo soy Jared, te llamo luego, hora de volver al trabajo-

  
-Espero tu llamado, adiós-cortó.

  
Si, la verdad es que la vida de Jared estaba empezando a ser una montaña rusa, lamentablemente aun solo iba de subida.

*******

Jensen miró el informe en sus manos una nueva vez sin ser capaz de entender nada de lo que estaba allí, ni siquiera estaba seguro que había sido capaz de poder concentrarse en algo después de despertar temprano por la mañana en la cama de aquel chico ¿Acaso era posible que hubiera sido tan imbécil para acostarse con alguien y más sin ningún metodo de protección? La verdad es que sí, lo había hecho y las había jodido de lo lindo, apenas y recordaba algo de aquel hombre varios centimetros más alto que él posiblemente todo lo referente a aquel caso era que se habían dejado llevar por el alcohol y sus propios pesares ¿Era tan grave? la verdad es que no tanto, posiblemente no para ese tipo porque estaba separado desde hace meses pero él tenía una relación con Susan desde hace varios años bastante estable.

  
No podía explicarse como con alcohol había terminado teniendo relaciones con un tío, no es que fuera Homofobico y mucho menos hetero, se consideraba una persona abierta de mente por lo que ser alguien Bisexual lo definiría por completo, jamás había tenido reparo en acostarse con un hombre o con una mujer, disfrutaba con ambos por igual y tampoco le molestaba el rollo de quien era pasivo o activo aquello lo tenía sin cuidado, el real problema era que jamás había engañado a su pareja, ni ella a él, quizá no compartían tanto tiempo juntos como les hubiera gustado -ella era una importante modelo que estaba constantemente en desfiles y él era dueño de la empresa que su padre había forjado cuando apenas y era un crío- pero jamás pensaron en engañarse, jamás la idea se le paso por la cabeza.

  
Pero es que era solo recordar a ese jodido crío y sentía su miembro despertar completamente interesado ante la imagen que rondaba por su mente, quizá no recordara todo con lujo de detalles pero si gran parte de lo que había pasado, recordaba fragmentos de como lo había desnudado sin importarle el hecho de romperle la camisa y mandar todos los botones al suelo, recordaba como lo había puesto en cuatro contra la cama con el culo bien alzado y el pecho tocando el colchón, como le había susurrado algunas obsenidades y como había repetido aquello por varias rondas más. Soltó un suspiro, aquello realmente no podía volver a repetirse y por sobre todas las cosas nadie podía enterarse de lo había ocurrido aquella noche en algún hotel de París, no era bueno para su imagen ni para su vida sentimental, solo esperaba que aquello quedara como un agradable recuerdo el cual alcanzar cuando necesitara un tiempo a solas.  
Realmente Jensen Ackles estaba completamente equivocado.

  
**.**   
**.**   
**.**   
**.**   
**.**   
**.**   
**.**   
**Capitulo único.**

  
  
Jared se dio al vuelta intentando retener su estomago dentro de si por lo que quedaba de noche para no tener que desvelarse de nuevo, la verdad es que desde hace unas semanas estaba con el estomago algo sensible, como si hubiera comido algo en mal estado o hubiera comido algo con lactosa pero estaba seguro que ese no era el caso -era demasiado cuidadoso con ese tipo de comidas- lo único que le quedaba pensar era que un virus había decidido instalarse en su estomago para vivir en el un tiempo sin ser invitado ¿Qué más podría ser?

  
Maldijo por lo bajo la lasaña que había comido en casa de Misha la noche anterior y se levantó al baño a devolver lo poco que su estomago aun tenía ¿cómo era posible que vomitara todo lo que comía? El era un tipo alto y solía comer demasiado, bastante para lo que una persona normal podía comer y jamás había enfermado de esta manera; podía recordar las pocas veces que su estomago había decidido devolver al mundo todo lo que había ingerido y simpre solía ser alcohol, puro y simplemente alcohol que devolvía luego de una noche de fiesta con sus amigos aunque de eso ya había pasado demasiado tiempo. Cerró los ojos y se recargo en los azulejos del baño cuando su estomago ya no tuvo más que devolver, le dolía un poco la barriga y sentía la garganta como si quemara por los jugos gastricos que se había ido también pero fuera de eso no había ningún otro sintoma, quizá Tom tenía razón y había cojido algún virus entre tanta chuchería que estaba acostumbrado a comer.

  
Despacio se levantó del piso y lavo sus dientes dispuesto a dormir las pocas horas que le quedaban antes de tener que ir a trabajar, realmente no sabía como lo iba a hacer para llegar al trabajo sin la cara de zombie que le había devuelto la mirada en el espejo, algo se le tendría que ocurrir, por ahora solo iba a cerrar sus ojos y hacer que las escasas horas que podría dormir se hicieran realmente largas.

  
*******

Al final no había conseguido dormir más de 5 horas en la noche en lo que llevaba de semana, no se había presentado con Misha a que le examinara en todo ese tiempo porque realmente no era un malestar realmente significativo, era constante -haciendole recordar que no se iría a menos que le tratara- pero relativamente fácil de olvidar cuando estaba realmente entretenido en lo que estaba haciendo.  
Habían pasado cerca de tres meses de ese fatidico viaje a Paris y no había noche en la que no recordara la cara de aquel sujeto, lo poco que haía logrado recuperar de lo que habían hecho y la sensación de que había disfrutado del mejor sexo de su vida en años lastimosamente solo quedaba en recuerdos porque no sabía si el nombre Jensen era real, no sabía un apellido por el cual buscar y tampoco quería parecer una persona desesperada en busca de un buen polvo que ese sujeto le había dado que poco dudaba en volver a darle ¿Podían culparle por eso?

  
-Jared, tenemos una urgencia-entro Tom a la oficina de Jared sin tocar siquiera-un accidente automovilistico a dejado al menos cinco personas heridas y necesitamos manos en cirugía-

  
-Voy para allá-

  
-Bien, Misha ya fue avisado asique corre, estan en la entrada en estos momentos, yo me voy directo a cirugía-le respondió antes de cerrar la puerta y correr a toda velocidad por los pasillos.

  
Jared odiaba ese tipo de emergencias, realmente le gustaba cuando había que moverse por el hospital cuando llegaban algunos heridos pero jamás heridos de gravedad o que tuvieran que ser sometidos a cirugía para lo que fuera que iban esas personas, algo dentro de él siempre se removía incomodo ante aquello, era como si no soportaba ver sufrir a la gente -Quizá por eso se había convertido en doctor en primer lugar-. 

Cuándo llego a la sala de emergencias realmente no sabía por donde ayudar, había demasiada gente en camillas que se quejaba, podía ver la sangre bajar por algunos costados de las camillas mientras sus compañeros intentaban ordenarlos con rápidez para deribarlos a donde fuera que tenían que ir pero no, el ese día en especial se había levantado al parecer con el pie equivocado de la cama porque miraba como todos pasaban si siquiera prestar atención, miraba como algunas vías eran conectadas a los brazos de las personas que estaban con mayor lucides como si eso no fuera algo que hiciera todos los días, podía sentir su cuerpo tensarse cuando escucho a una niña muy cerca de él llamando a sus padres y algo de ayuda; muy despacio giró su cara ante el ruido sordo que sentía de los gritos constantes del hombre que estaba a su lado, podía ver a simple vista una fractura expuesta y la falta de sangre que estaba teniendo por las múltiples heridas que tenía a lo largo de todo el cuerpo.

  
-Jared ¿Estás bien?-

  
Alzó la vista el tiempo suficiente para ver a Misha en escena, ver que corría donde la niña para poder tranquilizarla con algún medicamento sin dejar de estar al pendiente de él pero no podía, no encontraba las palabras para decirle que no, que su estomago estaba enfermo de nuevo o que en realidad jamás se había mejora, no tenía las fuerzas suficiente para siquiera ayudar allí; un leve mareo le hizo apoyarse vagamente en la camilla de aquel hombre que aprovecho la instancia para apretarle la mano en busca de ayuda, la preocupada mirada de Misha sobre él fue lo último que vio antes de que todo se volviera negro.

  
*******

La siguiente vez que abrió los ojos no reconocía muy bien el lugar donde estaba, podía apostar que estaba en alguna parte del hospital por el fuerte olor a desinfectante que había allí pero nada, no sabía como había llegado allí, solo recordaba vagamente el hecho de que se había desmayado como un principiante en momento realmente critico.

  
-Al fin despiertas-Giró levemente la cabeza hasta encontrar al dueño de aquella voz que le sonaba realmente rara y cansada, como si hubiera pasado horas gritando a todo pulmón lo que se debía hacer-No vuelvas a asustarme así de nuevo-

  
-Lo siento Mish-habló con la voz demasiado ronca para su gusto-No se que me paso-

  
-Oh no, claro que no lo sabes-le respondió el otro bastante enfadado-Tom me dijo que te has sentido mal desde hace un tiempo pero que no has tenido los huevos para irme a ver o decirme que algo estaba mal contigo, tuvimos que esperar que te desmayaras en medio de una urgencia para poder antenderte-se cruzó de brazos-solo agradece que Matt aun estaba por aquí y que logro atajarte justo a tiempo o te habrías abierto la cabeza con alguna de las camillas-

  
Frunció ligeramente el ceño ante aquellas palabras, la verdad es que había intentando no juntarse con Matt en lo que podía a no ser que fuera extricatamente necesario, aun ninguno de los dos podía superar el hecho de la ruptura que tuvieron y tampoco podían verse a la cara sin sentir que quizá no habían hecho lo correcto por completo.

  
-Lo siento-repitió de nuevo con gesto herido, odiaba enfermar y que el resto se preocupara por él, odiaba que le tuvieran que cuidar-Realmente iba a ir a tu oficina cuando encontrara la oportunidad-

  
-Eres un mentiroso, ibas a entrar a mi oficina cuando cosas como estas hubieran pasado y posiblemente ni así lo hubieras hecho lo que me dio autorización para hacerte un par de pruebas de todo lo que estas pasando-tomo los papeles que hasta ahora Jared recién notaba-la verdad es que me soprendió un poco cuando los leí asique hice dos pruebas para asegurarme, lo que dice aquí es que tienes principios de desnutrición y que posiblemente se deba a que tu estomago no es capaz de soportar nada por más de unas cuantas horas apenas, la segunda cosa que dice aquí es que estas en estado-

  
-¿Qué?-

  
-Tampoco lo creí, tienes cerca de 3 meses de gestación, el bebé fuera de todo lo que has vivido esta en muy buen estado, solo un poco estresado pero con el cuidado adecuado podrás llegar bien a termino-le miró-pensé que tu y Matt lo habían dejado hace tiempo-

  
-Y lo hicimos-responde el castaño con el poco cerebro que aun es capaz de utilizar cuando se da cuenta de algo realmente importante, por lo que Misha había dicho eran cerca de 3 meses, con Matt no podía ser porque habían terminado hace casí cuatro meses, lo único que le quedaba era...-Jodida mierda-se llevó una mano a su rostro y lo froto con frustración-Misha, creo que tengo algo que contarte-

 

*****Quedate conmigo*****

 

  
La vida de Jensen Ackles no había cambiado mucho desde aquel encuentro fortuito con Jared, simplemente había seguido como siempre, como si nada hubiera pasado y había dado vuelta la página teniendo especial cuidado al momento de salir a algún lugar o tomar algo con alguna persona. Su relación con Susan iba cada vez mejor -quizá solo para ella- estaba por pedirle que se casaran, al fin iba a dar el paso que tanto tiempo estuvo buscando, había demorado por cosas banales como el hecho de que no pasaban tanto tiempo juntos comos antes y quería que fuera especial para ella sin que ella sospechara nada pero las cosas no podían ser siempre así.

  
Había hablado con Danneel hace pocos días sobre lo que pasaba con Susan, la había notado bastante rara y Dan no demoró nada en decirle que no sabía que pasaba con ella pero que lo averguaría, que por algo eran mejores amigos y que si ella llegaba a romperle el corazón iba a necesitar una nueva cara para modelar porque nadie tenía derecho a tratar así a su hermano de otra madre. Realmente Danneel era la mujer que podría desear para pasar el final de sus días y realmente lo habían intentado una vez pero se dieron cuenta rápidamente que funcionaban mejor como amigos -casi hermanos-que como pareja asique habían preferido no moverse de aquel lugar de confort, era lo mejor que habían tenido en mucho tiempo y estaban realmente comodos con eso.

  
Refregó su cara con enojo y al mismo tiempo con dolor ¿Cómo era posible que hubiera llamado a Susan más de tres veces y esta no se dignaba a cogerle el teléfono? ni siquiera un mensaje de que estaba ocupada -aunque sabía que sería excusa- no había nada de ella para él en el teléfono y las ganas de pedirle matrimonio cada vez era menos, la cajita que aun permanecía vacia en su escritorio se hacía sentir como jamás se hizo sentir antes, posiblemente no era el momento justo -otra vez- para poder casarse asique podría esperar a que esta volviera de su gira por Europa para tener la conversación que tanto ansiaba.

  
-Señor Ackles, hay un joven que desea hablar con ustedes, no tiene una hora agendada-habló por el comunicador su secretaria.

  
-No atenderé a nadie Stephanie, te dije que no quiero ver a nadie en lo que me resta de tarde-

  
-Lo sé señor pero el hombre inciste en hablar con ustedes, dice que es algo realmente importante-

  
-Dile que no planeo atenderlo, que estoy por ir a una junta, inventate algo-

  
Escucho a su secretaria decirle algo al joven que no logro entender y se acomodó en el asiento con los ojos cerrados, realmente necesitaba descansar de toda esta mierda, quizá se iría temprano a la casa hoy.

  
-El joven dice que es urgente, se llama Jared Padalecki, dice que se conocieron en París-

  
Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe y su postura se volvió realmente incomoda, aquello no podía ser verdad, debía ser el maldito destino que estaba haciendo de las suyas por todo lo mal que se había portado en este tiempo.

  
-Dejalo pasar-respondió despué de unos minutos.

  
-Esta bien señor, enseguida lo hago pasar-

  
La comunicación se cortó de ese lado y todo volvió a estar en silencio menos él, realmente no sabía que estaba pasando ¿Por qué tenía que aparecer justo ahora? ¿Y si quería dinero? quizá podría querer eso por no mostrar las posibles fotos que debería tener de ellos dos, simplemente firmaría el cheque y esperaría que todo se arreglara cuando tuvier las negetivas en su mano y pudiera quemarlas sin problema.

  
-Hola Jensen-

  
La voz del otro lado del cuarto le hizo abrir los ojos que hasta ese momento no supo en que momento se cerraron, era ver aquel cuerpo de infarto y sentir que su miembro comenzaba a cobrar vida.

  
-Jared ¿Verdad?-preguntó moviendo una mano para que aquel hombre entendiera la indirecta de que tomara asiento-¿A qué debo tu visita? He de suponer que debió ser un viaje demasiado largo desde París aquí solo para encontrarme-

  
-En realidad vivo aquí, en Kansas-le dijo encogiendose de hombros-Realmente no sabía quien eras tú, vagamente recordaba que te llamas Jensen-dijo mordiendose el interior de la mejilla. Había demorado un par de semanas desde que se había enterado para poder buscar recién el nombre de Jensen por si algo le aparecía y grande fue su sorpresa cuando Chad llegó un día con una revista en la que salía los empresarios más ricos del año y Jensen estaba en la portada-he venido por algo que nos incumbe a los dos en realidad-

  
-¿A los dos?-alzó una ceja-que yo sepa nada nos puede incumbir a los dos a menos que sea un buen polvo como el de hace meses-respondió colocando sus codos sobre el escritorio-asique seré directo contigo ¿Cuánto dinero quieres?-

  
-¿Qué?-preguntó sin entenderle.

  
-Qué cuánto dinero quieres, todos tienen un precio y supongo que el tuyo no debe ser diferente al de los demás por habernos acostado-  
-No vine por eso precisamente-se levantó enojado del asiento-creo que fue un error haber venido a verte, que tenga un bien día Sr. Ackles-le dijo antes de lanzarle una carta directo al escritorio mientras salía de la oficina completamente molesto con ambos.

  
Jensen tomo el papel entre sus manos y solo negó ante los hechos ¿Acaso era una jodida broma? en el papel colocaba que Jared tenía más de tres meses de gestación y lamentablemente las fechas concordaban con aquella vez en París ¿Acaso había sido tan descuidado para acostarse con alguien que pudiera gestar? al parecer la respuesta era realmente correcta porque no solo salía el nombre de Jared como padre sino que podía ver un espacio donde debería estar el nombre suyo con un número de teléfono del sujeto que hizo las pruebas por si quería hacerse las prubas también.

  
Realmente debió haber sido un completo imbecil en una vida pasada para que le ocurrieran estas cosas.  
 

*******

Jensen lanzó los papeles una nueva vez al escritorio que tenía en casa sin saber en realidad que iba a hacer con ellos, podía simplemente darse la vuelta e ir al hospital donde se habían hecho las pruebas, exigirle al doctor la dirección de Jared y decirle que abortara, pagar a alguien para que lo secuestrara, que hiciera aborto y luego dejarlo en la casa como si nada hubiera pasado o hacer lo que dictaba su corazón -y sus amigos-de hablar con Jared una vez más, pedir una prueba de ADN y si realmente se podía demostrar que era su hijo lo iba a cuidar como un Ackles más, esperando que fuera varón para que pudiera seguir el legado de la empresa y si era niña, simplemente seguiría lo que su hermana hacía para terminar con todo el embrollo, no iba a quitarselo a Jared pero no iba a aceptar que viviera donde viviera este asique debería arreglar todo para que su hijo no pasara ninguna carencia.

-Dan-se acercó a su amiga y hundió la cabeza entre sus piernas-realmente estoy jodido-dijo al fin sin mirarla-demasiado jodido-susurró mirando el piso.

Danneel solo abrazo a Jensen de manera protectora, claro que la jugada no había salido como querían, no se suponía que Jensen tuviera que embarazar a una persona en ese jodido polvo de hace unos meses pero tampoco podían hacer la vista gorda referente a lo que estaba pasando.

-Na-le respondió luego de un tiempo-piensa que serás un padre joder-le dijo con una leve sonrisa-siempre quisiste tener niños-

-Si, con Susan-

-Ambos sabemos que con Susan no iba a pasar, ella esta demasiado preocupada de su figura para las pasarelas que para tener un embarazo, puede que después del bebé pudiera recuperar su figura pero con lo poco que es capaz de pasar con otro ser humano estoy casi segura que terminariamos cuidado al bebé nosotros dos solos, asique... ¿Por qué no le das una oportunidad a ese tal Jared? por lo que me dijiste no es mala persona pero tampoco podías esperar que se fuera con una sonrisa en los labios, te portaste como un imbécil cuando iba a decirtelo-

-También te quiero Dan-le dijo rodando los ojos alejandose un poco de ella-Supongo que necesitamos hacerle una visita a Jared, ver cuales son sus propocitos con nuestro hijo y por sobre todo ver si realmente ese hijo es mio, no quiero que me carguen una criatura sin siquiera tener mi sangre-

-Apuesto que es tuyo-le dijo dedicandole una sonrisa-si tenemos suerte podremos ir mañana al hospital antes de que empiecen tus reuniones y en menos de unos días podremos saber si realmente aquel pequeño es un Ackles-

Jensen solo cerró los ojos asintiendo, realmente su mundo se había venido encima en poco tiempo y dependiendo de como fuera la noticia debería decirle a su madre de que iba a ser abuela y no precisamente de Susan, Jesus.

*****Quedate conmigo*****

Jared acarició su vientre una nueva vez, desde que se enteró que estaba en estado era todo lo que hacía, no podía parar de acariciar la curbada linea de su vientre que decidió salir a la luz en cuanto le hicieron saber que había algo dentro de él, una pequeña personita que se estaba formando en su interior, realmente algo increible de ver y mucho más de sentir. Ahora que sabía el porque de sus continuas molestias todo había cambiado, los vomitos y mareos seguían presentes pero Misha había ayudado con algunas pastillas para que estos fueran mucho menos, en el trabajo había dejado de ser participe e las urgencias y en cambio lo habían cambiado para el área de pediatría cuando ocurrían estas cosas así evitando que viera mucha sangre y que se estresaran.

Si hace unos días le hubieran dicho que Jensen Ackles era tan imbécil como lo había sido cuando fue a decir que estaban esperando un hijo se hubiera quedado callado y jamás se hubiera enterado de que iba a ser padre hasta posiblemente que su hijo o hija hubiera decidido buscar a su otro papá, pero no, el había ido con la mejor intención del mundo a decirle que estaban esperando un hijo, que no necesitaba que le diera nada que solo quería que fuera un padre presente para su hijo y así evitar que creciera con alguna falencia pero no, todo lo que recibió fue ser tratado como una bil prostituta y que literalmente todo había sido su culpa cuando en realidad Jensen debió haber sido más cuidado y haber ocupado al menos condón que no era el fin del mundo por no ocupar condón pero el no había tenido sus ciclos muy restringidos y luego de pensarlo mucho se dio cuenta que realmente el día que se acostaron había sido uno de los más fertiles.

Quizá las cosas entre ellos dos habían empezado con el pie izquierdo y posiblemente ambos se merecían una disculpa por parte del otro pero por ahora no podía darla, no podía siquiera intentar pensar en Ackles sin que el coraje le entrara porque había sido un maldito neandertal.

-Jared, el señor Ackles y la señorita Harris quieren hablar contigo-le habló la pequeña y delicada voz de Sandy al otro lado del comunicador.

-Diles que pasen-le dijo enderezandose y escondido lo mejor que podía su ya abultado vientre de esos dos. Era de suponerse que aquel hombre estuviera comprometido o incluso casado para no venir solo, quizá solo había sido el polvo de una noche pero tenían consecuencias que enfrentar-Ackles-le dijo-señorita Harris ¿A qué debo su visita?-

-Venimos a hablar del bebé-le dijo Jensen serio-se que me porte como un idiota el otro día cuando me lo dijiste pero debes entender que me pillaste con la guardia baja-

-Resulta que ahora quieres hablar-le dijo cortando el resto de palabras que quisiera decir-pues como un idiota se queda corto, fuiste un completo Neandertal con respecto a ello ¿Crees que para mi fue fácil saber que estoy en estado? no lo fue-le dijo-y si no fuera porque me desmaye en urgencias ni siquiera sabría que lo estoy esperando-

Danneel solo achico levemente los ojos y ladeo ligeramente la cabeza, aquel hombre tenía algo que hacía a Jensen alterarse de sobremanera, verlo como era antes de que tuviera que tomar el control de la empresa, cuando solo era un crío que quería ser fisioterapeuta , quizá si le convenía después de todo que Jared estuviera con Jensen si con ello podía recuperar a su amigo.

-¿Cómo se que él bebé es mio?-le preguntó al fin Jensen-puede que sea de otro y me quieras cargar con el bebé a mi por mi apellido-

-No, creeme que ese no es el caso, a pesar de que no gano tanto dinero como tu la verdad es que gano lo suficiente para mantenerme sin problemas y mucho menos sería un gasto nuestro hijo-le dijo-soy consciente de quien eres y si demoré tanto en encontrarte era porque solo tenía un nombre, no te busco por algo económico que es lo que piensas, en realidad te busco para que el bebé pueda estar con sus dos padres-

-Exigo una prueba de ADN-le dijo sin dejar fruncir el ceño ¿Qué se creía ese imbécil de venir a tratarlo como quisiera?

-Bien, tendrás una prueba de ADN-le dijo-pueden venir a sacarte la sangre ahora mismo y los resultados estarían para unos minutos más si es que no te molesta esperar-

-Puedo esperar unos minutos-

-Vale-llamó por el micrófono a su secretaria para que le dijera a Misha que podía entrar con lo necesario del asunto que tenían pendientes, que le esperarían en el cuarto sin problema alguno-pueden sentarse-les dijo a ambos sin mirarlos-Misha no demorara en llegar, si gustan pueden acompañarlo luego a ver las pruebas para que vean que no falseo nada-

Jensen se quedo en silención el labio fruncido, realmente no estaba acostumbrado a que le hicieran ese tipo de comentarios, no era justo para él tener que enterar por las cosas de esa manera y mucho menos justo para todos lo que estaba pasando con ellos, simplemente necesitaban serenarse unos minutos antes de que todo pasara para poder saber si realmente aquel niño era en realidad un Ackles y con ello poder poner su demanda sobre la mesa, solo esperaba que Jared pudiera ser capaz de comprenderle y que no se opuciera a ninguna.

*******

Si alguien le hubiera dicho a Jensen hace unos meses que iba a ser padre y que lo sería nada más ni nada menos que con un doctor se habría reído en la cara de esa persona y posiblemente le hubiera dicho a sus guardias que lo escoltaran "Amablemente" a la salida para no volver a verlo en su vida pero ahora que la realidad estaba ante sus ojos no sabía en realidad que hacer, no podía simplemente decir que estaba todo bien, hacer como si nada pasara y sobre todo pensar que por sobre todas las cosas quizá el niño se quedaría con él, de eso Jared le había dejado bien en claro que no se haría, que él niño viviría con él y que Jensen podría pasar el tiempo que quisiera con ellos pero que con el niño solo no lo dejaría hasta que este al menos fuera a pre-escolar.

En un principio le había enfadado todo aquello, el númerito que aquel gigante de sonrisa fácil le había montado por haber sujerido que el niño debía vivir con él en vez de que con Jared pero ahora que estaba solo en su cuarto realmente podía entender el porque Jared se había negado, es que no hacía falta ser más imbécil para poder dejar eso claro ¿Cómo se le había ocurrido decirle algo como aquello? la verdad es que no lo sabía pero estaba asustado hasta los cojones por lo que pudiera pasar; ahora que el hecho de ser padre era algo completamente real, era palpable no quería perderse ningún momento del crecimiento de su hijo y si para eso debía hacer que Jared se fuera a vivir con él simplemente lo haría, quizá después de todo su vida no estaba destinada a estar con Susan, quizá el destino le tenía mejores cosas preparadas.

*****Quedate conmigo*****

Si en un principio su relación era "Amor-Odio" esta había cambiado completamente a lo largo de los cinco meses que le siguieron de empezar a vivir juntos, quizá Jared estaba aun enfadado porque no había podido quedarse en su casa pero la verdad es que tenía que confesar que lo agradecía completamente porque no sabía que hubiera sido de él si hubiera sido de otra forma; podía contar con los dedos cuantas veces Jensen le había encontrado casi a punto de desmayarse porque había hecho más cosas de las necesarias o porque había hecho cosas que no debía como aquella vez que había ido al hospital y había vuelta completamente pálido luego de que un accidente se efectura a las afueras, la sangre había corrido por montones y el solo tuvo tiempo de pedirle al chofer que lo devolviera a la casa cuando se había desmayado dentro del auto, aquella vez había despertado con Jensen acomodandolo en la cama con una leve sonrisa en los labios asegurandole que ambos estaban bien y que podía seguir durmiendo.

Era realmente difícil no enamorarse de Jensen cuando llegabas a concocerle por completo, más si las familias de ambos habían sido presentadas de formas completamente anonimas sin tener al culpable para poder estrangular cuando dijeron que entre ellos dos no era posible, que un hijo no era suficiente para romper una unión tan grande como la que tenían Jensen y Susan y posiblemente hubiera sido así si esta hubiera estado aun desaparecida en las pasarelas en otra gira donde ni siquiera quiso llegar a pisar tierra Americana, simplemente había subido al avión directo a su próximo destino. Quizá en un principio ambos pensaban igual pero se dieron cuenta que no podía seguir esperando a una persona que jamás iba a estar para ellos, alguien que realmente no había estado en ningún momento importante de lo que llevaban, que tampoco había sido capaz de enterarse de que Jensen iba a ser papá porque no era capaz de cogerle el teléfono.

Jared soltó un suspiro mirando la televisión con bajo volumen, sabía que Jensen se había ido hace un rato porque había tenido un pequeño y casto beso en los labios antes de que el rubio se fuera y luego el silencio había llegado por toda la estancia. Esa era otra de las cosas que ninguno de los dos fue capaz de medir, habías terminado uniendo sus vidas por una situación que pudo haberse evitado de haber ocupado el bendito condón pero que ahora ambos agradecían que no fuera así, después de todo no eran tan malo; Jared podía recordar casi por completo la noche en la que ambos se confesaron y a pesar de que en un principio se dijeron que era por el bebé que venía en camino y que no querían saber el sexo hasta que naciera se dieron cuenta de que no, que no era solo por eso.

Jensen se había acostumbrado a las madrugadoras caminatas de Jared, a su increible capacidad para comprenderle cuando venía cansado, a darle siempre una sonrisa de ánimo cuando la necesitaba, a estar con el en silencio cuando necesitaba de compañia, a esperarle despierto cuando tenía demasiado trabajo o ir a comer a su oficina ahora que estaba con el pre-natal; posiblemente no sabía en que momento Jared dejo de ser solo el padre de su hijo para convertirse en su compañero, en su aliado de jugarretas, en su amigo y en su novio.

Jared por otro lado se había acostumbrado a que Jensen siempre supiera lo que necesitara, que siempre estuviera para él y sus antojos extraños aunque tuviera que levantarse a cumplirlos cuando apenas y llevaba nada de dormir, a que cuando sus familias dijeron que esta unión no debía ser posible simplemente le hubiera tomado la mano por debajo de la mesa cariciandosela con los dedos intentando transmitirle seguirdad y tranquilidad, intentando decirle que todo estaba bien en un odioma que solo ellos dos pudiera conocer y vaya que lo había logrado. No podía recordar cuando dejo de ver a Jensen como el hombre con quien se le había obligado a vivir para convertirse en su amigo y compañero.

Ambos tenían en cuenta que su vida sexual iba lento, iban conociendose de a poco, iban tallandose lentamente en la mente del otro, iban jugando de a poco con fuego sin llegar a quemarse, iban de a poco descubriendo que en realidad ambos era mejor juntos que separados, iban lento en todo, se daban su espacio, se decían las cosas que posiblemente quisieran "Poner en práctica" y se decían lo que no querían. Si la primera vez que tuvieron sexo no lo habían recordado la primera vez que hicieron el amor lo habían recordado perfectamente porque ambos lo habían querido, habían esperado ese momento más que cualquier otro, habían pensando en la felicidad del otro antes de que en la suya, habían pensado en complacerse mutuamente en vez de buscar el placer propio, habían aprendido a ser amantes, a ser compañeros y todo lo que significaban aquellas palabras, ambos habían aprendido a que un Te amo valía más que cualquier otra cosa que se hubiera dicho antes.

El sónido de la puerta abriendose saco a Jared de sus pensamientos y despacio se levantó a la entrada dispuesto a burlarse de Jensen un poco más por haber olvidado su crema para que sus pecas no resaltaran tanto como hace unos días pero todo amago de sonrisa y diversión se apagó cuando descubrió que la persona que venía entrando por la puerta no era Jensen sino que Susan, al fin apareciendo con una maleta y con una sonrisa bastante brillante como si hubiera logrado su cometido de toda la vida aunque esta se borró al ver a Jared y en cambio fue reemplazada por un seño completamente fruncido.

-¿Quién eres y que haces en mi casa?-

-Soy Jared-le dijo cruzandose de brazos por sobre su bastante abultado amboden-supongo que debes ser Susan la ex de Jensen-

-Oh cariño allí es dónde te equivocas, soy la novia de Jensen quizá en unos días o semanas más prometida de él asique ¿Quién eres tú?-le repitió de nuevo la pregunta-aunque por la cara que tienes supongo que eres parte de la servidumbre aunque no es bueno que la servidumbre este en pijamas a estas horas ¿No te dieron tu horario?-

-Partiendo me llamo Jared-le recordó-no soy tu cariño y no soy la servidumbre, soy el novio de Jensen aunque eso lo sabrías si tuvieras tu teléfono encedido dulzura-le dijo con los ojos entrecerrados, bastante molesto.

-¿Qué tu eres qué?-se rió-Ha sido una buena broma Jared-le dijo bastante desinteresada mirandose las uñas-ahora quiero que te cambies de ropa y me traigas mis toallas, me preares el baño y le avises a Jensen que llegue-

Jared no se movió ni siquiera un milimetro ¿Cómo Jensen pudo haber estado comprometida con una arpía como esa? realmente no le cabía en la cabeza, posiblemente cuando ellos estuvieron juntos había sido un amor de persona pero ahora solo le daban ganas de estrangularla aunque iba muy en contra de su profesión.

-Te lo repito, no soy de servidumbre, ellos ya cumplieron con su trabajo ayer y no les toca venir, una lastima porque pudieron haberse llevado tus maletas en cuanto llegaste, supongo que no eres capaz de hacer las cosas por ti misma, asique si podría llevartelas para afuera-

Susan entrecerró los ojos bastante molesta ante sus palabras ¿Cómo se atrevía a decir que era el novio de Jensen? ella lo era po derecho, habían pasado casi 7 años juntos, había hecho de todo por quedarselo, le correspondía Jensen y todo su dinero, no iba a dejar que aquel imbécil con sobrepeso le quitara lo que le correspondía por derecho.

-¿Cómo puedes decir esas cosas?-le dijo con fingida tristeza-¿No ves que le hace mal a mi bebé?-sobo su plano vientre.

-¿A sí?-le miró Jared completamente divertido-¿Y de cuanto tiempo estás?-

-Tengo 1 mes-le respondió-ahora mismo venía con la noticia para Jensen, pero tu has inventado todo esto y solo me hacer ver como la mala-

-Vaya pero que sorpresa, supongo que somos dos los embarazados del mismo hombre-sobo ligeramente su vientre-aunque en ese mes que dices haber quedado embarazada ni siquiera te hemos visto por la casa, yo ya llevo mas de 4 meses viviendo aquí y es primera vez que te veo ¿Seguro que no es de tu amante?-

Lo siento no lo vio venir, sabía que Susan era una mujer bastante pequeña -mucho más que Danneel- y por ende no podía llegarle siquiera al pecho pero había tomado la fuerza suficiente para tomarla por los hombros golpeandole con la rodilla en el vientre, fue un golpe agil y con bastante fuerza que le hizo dar unos pasos para atrás intentando recuperar el aire, intentando que el mundo dejara de girar y que el aire volviera a circular.

-Escuchame imbécil-le dijo ganandose justo a su altura-si Jensen no es mio, creeme que tuyo no va a ser, no me será tan difícil esconder un cuerpo, no sería primera vez que lo hiciera después de todo, no vas a quedarte con el dinero de Jensen, no vas a quedarte con lo que por derecho me corresponde-tomo el teléfono de casa y golpeó con fuerza la nuca de Jared que lo vió caer como un saco de papas completamente inconsciente con sangre saliendo por la herida, bien si tenía suerte ambos se morían y podía pasar por un accidente, solo día llevarse su maleta e irse del lugar como fue, sin levantar sospechas.

*******

Jensen tomo sus cosas después de llamar por tercera vez a Jared sin obtener respuesta, por lo general siempre se hablaban unas horas antes de que el menos viniera a almorzar o cuandos se quedaba dormido de camino al edificio pero la hora del almuerzo había pasado y ni rastros de Jared o de alguna llamada, quizá se había entretenido en aquella serie de nuevo y no tendría que preocuparse pero tenía un mal presentimiento, no debió haberse ido esa mañana sin dejar a Jared levantado o debió haberselo traido con él a trabajar como lo habían hecho otras veces, no posiblemente dejarlo allí solo en casa con casi nueve meses de embarazo si es que no los tenía ya.

El camino a casa se le hizo especialmente largo, no podía simplemente llegar y gritar a Jared por no haber respondido el teléfono porque podía haber dormido -últimamente había estado durmiendo un poco más de lo normal- y tampoco podía reñirle por olvidar el almuerzo juntos porque podía suponer que estaba cansado. Estaba preparado para cada posible escenario, para todos en realidad menos para el que encontro cuando llego a la cama, fue abrir la puerta y el olor a sangre le inundo las fosas nasales, no le tomo mucho darse cuenta que la sangre era de Jared que estaba inconsciente en el piso con el abdomen peligrosamente quieto y el en una posición bastante incomoda para los meses que tenía.

-Jared-le movió con cuidado en cuando se acercó a él-¿Jared?-preguntó dandole leves golpes la cara para que pudiera despertar-vamos joder no me hagas esto-le dijo cargandolo en sus brazos con todo el cuidado del mundo para no hacerle más daño a él y a su hijo-ni se te ocurra dejarme ¿Me escuchas? Tienes que quedarte aquí, tenemos que salir adelante por nuestro hijo, vamos a casarnos malditasea-lo posiciono en la parte de atrás del auto y se subió a manejar llamando a Misha por el manos libre.

-Hola Jensen-le saludo la jovial voz de Misha desde el otro lado del aparato-¿Qué tal va todo?-

-Mal-respondió intentando no llorar-prepara una camilla, vamos de urgencia, alguien entro a la casa y golpeo a Jared en la cabeza, esta perdiendo bastante sangre si es que no la perdió y el bebé no se mueve-

-Mierda-se ecucho la voz del otro lado-estaré esperandote en las afueras ¿Vale? Jared es fuerte y tu bebé igual, no tienes que alterarte, te aseguro que estaran en perfecto estado todos-

-Eso espero Misha, confío en tí-le dijo-Estoy a unos 10 minutos del hospital-

-Vale, estaremos afuera en nada, solo intenta relajarte, Jared lo lograra-colgó para poder emparazar a prearar el equipo.

-Espero que así sea-dijo mirando por el retrovisor el palido rostro de su pareja-espero que así sea-

*******

Jensen sintió las siguientes cuatro horas como si no hubieran pasado, recordaba vagamente haberle marcado a Danneel para poder decirle lo que había pasado y esta le aseguro que metería en la carcel a quien fuera que había osado a tocar a uno de sus mejores amigos y que en cuanto pudiera ponerse en contacto se iría directo al hospital para darle apoyo pero que mientras solo podía por teléfono, a Jensen en realidad no le importo mucho si estaba o no presente, él sólo quería saber como estaba Jared y porque tardaba tanto Misha en salir del maldito quirofano, desde que habían entrado nadie había sido capaz de decirle algo.

-Llegue Cariño-

Levanto la cabeza para encontrar a Danneel con una sonrisa tranquilizadora pero cara de pocos amigos asique significaba dos cosas, o había encontrado al culpable o simplemente no había podido hacer nada con ello.

-¿Qué paso Dan?-

-Encontré al culpable revisando las camaras de seguridad de su casa-le dijo.

-¿Quién era?-le preguntó levantandose de nuevo incapaz de quedarse quieto un momento más.

-Necesito que te sientes para esto-le pidió.

-Solo dimelo de una vez Dan-

-Fue Susan-

Aquella revelación hizo que el agotado cuerpo de Jensen se cortara por lo que fueron minutos para el pero posiblemente solo habían sido escasos segundos.

-¿Qué?-preguntó una vez logro sentarse en la silla con ayuda de Danneel.

-Fue Susan, ella llego a la casa, trato a Jared como un empleado y luego alejo que tenía un mes de embarazo y que el hijo era tuyo-

-Yo no-

-Lo sé-le cortó-todos los sabemos, que ahora eres deboto a Jared y al parecer no le gusto saber que Jared si estaba esperando un hijo tuyo y que se iba a quedar con toda tur foturna llegado un tiempo asique solo quiso sacarlo del camino-

Jensen no saba credito a lo que estaba escuchando ¿Había sido Susan? ¿Aquella tierna mujer con la que había compartido los últimos siete años de su vida? no podía ser verdad.

-¿Eso es...?-

-Es la verdad-le dijo tomando la mano del contrario entre las suyas-al parecer ella solo queía tu dinero y por eso no había sido capaz de cortarte cuando estuvo con su amante en Asia-le dijo con un suspiro-sus huellas estan en el teléfono que golpeo a Jared y el picaporte de tu casa asique simplemente el juez la detuvo y ahora esta pasando a detención, serán sus buenos años por lo que le hizo a Jared.

Aquello simplemente le tomo desprevenido ¿Asique todo lo que ahora estaba pasando había sido culpa de aquella arpía que le juraba amor eterno hace bastantes años? realmente no era justo aquello, no tenía ningún derecho de hacer aquello y mucho menos aparecer, no ahora.

-Intenta relajarte-le pidió-Jared te necesita calmado, Susan pasara bastantes años a la sombra y posiblemente la manden al manicomnio, ella aseguraba que Jared le había pegado y que te había secuestrado que si decías que estaba con el era solo por amenazas y demases cosas que no preferí seguir escuchando-

Misha no les dio tiempo a ninguno de los dos a decir algo más, simplemente salió con una cansada sonrisa.

-Jensen, debo decirte que haces el trabajo bastante eficaz-le dijo.

-¿Qué?-

-Han salido Mellizos, una nena y un varón, ambos estan estabes y dormidos en el cunero junto a la cama de Jared y Jared-solo sonrió un poco más-esta mejor, va a tener un fuerte dolor de cabeza los próximos días pero nada que con pastillas no se le pase, tiene cinco puntos cerca de la frente y esta aun bajo los efectos de la anestesia pero ya en un cuarto, puedes pasar a verle-le dijo-por el pasillo a la dercha, en el cuarto 603-

Jensen no necesito que dijeran nada más para poder salir casi corriendo a ver a Jared, necesitaba asegurarse de que estaba bien y de que estaba entero, de que sus hijos porque joder eran dos y no uno como habían pensado estaban sanos y que su familia no se había ido sin poder alcanzarles. Cuándo localizo el número de la puerta simplemente tomo aire entrando con cuidado, no quería despertar a nadie y tampoco perturbar sus sueños aunque la imagen de Jared dormido junto a un cunero con sus pequeños hijos jamás se le iba a borrar de los ojos.

-Son hermosos-susurró sentandose en la cama casi a los pies para no despertarlos.

-Hey-saludó Jared.

-Hey-le respondió con una sonrisa-¿Sabes que has tenido Mellizos?-le preguntó bajito, como si fuera un secreto.

-Ya decía yo que no podía tener un vientre tan grande para uno solo-tomo la mano de Jensen-Perdón por el susto-

-No te preocupes-se inclino hacia adelante para darle un beso en los labios-estan bien y eso es lo que me impora-

Jared solo asintió.

-Agradezco a esa noche de borrachera y sexo desenfrenado-le dijo con una sonrisa adormilada.

-Somos dos-acarició su mano-sería bueno que me fuera, ahora que se que estan bien merecen descansar-

-Jensen-le miró.

-¿Sí?-

- _ **Quedate conmigo**_ -

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que les haya gustado, nos leemos en otra historia.


End file.
